Pride and Prejudice
by Increasing Paranoia
Summary: It had been five years since Hayner and Seifer had last seen each other. Seifer had gotten over his pride; now he just needed to convince Hayner to let go of his old prejudices. Hopefully Axel and Roxas can help the two overcome their issues.


A/N: Okay, so this story is not my fault. Last week I was minding my own business, working on the next chapter of A House is Not a Home when I hit writer's block. So I got on the web and was reading some fanfiction and suddenly I found this adorable picture of Seifer and Hayner with the caption "Pride and Prejudice". And that inspired the following fic. So...enjoy. Also, the next chapter of A House is Not a Home has been shipped off to my beta so people have NO reason to kill me. Also, because my beta is busy enough without me adding to her workload, I beta'd this myself so all mistakes are mine. MINE!

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that if a man picks on you it's because he likes you. Hayner had no idea who thought up that rule but as he stood and dusted himself off he thought they were full of shit.

"The hell was that for, you bastard?" he asked angrily. He tried not to wince as dirt rubbed into his cuts; he didn't need to give the bully more reasons to pick on him. The older, taller blond smirked at the thirteen year old.

"I'm moving, so…" he moved closer to the younger boy, "I gotta bully you while I can," he finished, pushing the dirty-blond haired boy back down. Hayner glared at the fifteen year old before kicking him in the shin and scrambling to his feet.

"Well good riddance!" Hayner shouted as he fled from the bully.

"You're gonna pay for that, lamer!" Seifer shouted, taking chase.

And pay for it he did. Every day for a month Seifer beat the shit out of him. But that didn't mean Hayner made it easy. Oh, no. Though nowhere near as skilled in fighting as the platinum blond, Hayner made _sure_ he left his fair share of cuts and bruises on the bully. And Seifer would _never_ admit that he somewhat respected the younger teen for it. And then finally, blessedly, it was over. Seifer had moved and Hayner would never see him again. The young teen _hated_ himself for missing the bully.

~Five Years Later~

"Hayner! Hayner! Hayner, did you hear?" The blond grinned in amusement as his younger cousin barreled into his apartment.

"Slow down, Sora. You don't want a black eye because you slipped and hurt yourself. I'm sure Riku is running low on ice packs as is," he teased. Sora brightened at the mention of his boyfriend before pouting at his older cousin's teasing.

"I'm not _that_ klutzy," he sulked. Hayner rolled his eyes but refused to argue.

"What has you so excited anyway?" he asked, changing the subject. Sora visibly perked as he remembered why he had rushed to his cousin's apartment in the first place.

"The Old Mansion finally sold!"

"The one on the outskirts of town?" Hayner asked incredulously. The place had been abandoned for years. Twilight Town's committee had been discussing tearing it down by the end of the year if they couldn't find a buyer. "Who the hell would be crazy enough to buy that dilapidated old place?"

"Some eccentric millionaire," Sora continued happily. He was glad that he could unload his excitement on someone who hadn't heard the gossip yet. Roxas, his older brother, had been ready to throttle the lovable seventeen-year old. "I don't remember where he made his money - I think he's a writer." The brown-haired boy scratched his head thoughtfully before shrugging.

"And _how_ do you know all this?" Hayner asked.

"He hired Roxas to renovate," Sora grinned. "Some of the rooms aren't in too bad a shape and he'll stay there with his friends while Roxas renovates the rest of the house." The young teen managed to keep from mentioning that Roxas had returned home in a mood which alternated between furious anger and flustered and blushing. It seemed the millionaire was impressed with more than Roxas' architectural skill and had flirted openly with the blond through the entire meeting.

"Seems an odd world to settle in," Hayner muttered to himself before clearing his throat. "Okay, I know you didn't come all this way just to tell me that so spit it out." Sora grinned again.

"There's going to be a party," he stated before laughing at Hayner's groan of annoyance.

"No." The blond stated firmly.

"Oh, come on Hayner. It's to welcome the guy to our little town. You can't say no to that." Sora argued. Hayner gave him a look which clearly read, 'Yes I can'.

"No," he reiterated. Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"Roxas told me not to come home until you said yes."

"Weeeell, I guess you're moving in."

* * *

Hayner grumbled underneath his breath. He did _not _want to be here and if he had managed to avoid a certain older blond cousin than he would have been exempt from this torture. He almost made it too, until this morning. Then the older blond had barged into the gym Hayner worked at and the younger man hadn't had sufficient time to make his escape. Roxas had cornered his cousin and told him in no uncertain terms that he would _not_ - repeat, NOT - be left to fend for himself against a horny millionaire and since Sora would be of no use (too amused at his brother's predicament and wrapped up in his silver-haired boyfriend) the job officially fell to Hayner. The eighteen year old silently wished he was still at the gym.

The gym had become his sanctuary ever since a blond with a bad attitude had moved away from Twilight Town. Sure, he still trained with his friends and family but none of them were nearly as brutal and the blond found himself almost missing his daily beatings. They had pushed him to be a better fighter. So Hayner joined the gym and it helped fill the hole. He learned defense and how to stop leaving himself open after an offensive attack. He was there so much that the owner finally hired him after he graduated high school and the blond found himself content with how things had turned out. He cut off his musing as he glanced around the Town Hall.

His younger cousin was dancing with Riku and Hayner was amused, but not surprised, to see that Cloud - Sora and Roxas' older brother - had disappeared. Hayner felt jealous of his cousin. He had probably escaped with his boyfriend, Leon, ages ago. Hayner _wished_ he could escape.

"Don't even think about it," Roxas warned as he came up on the younger blond. Hayner sighed in defeat but smiled as he saw their friend Demyx begging his boyfriend to dance. Zexion looked less than impressed but finally relented. He was glad they had finally sorted their shit out and got together; it had made his coming out so much easier. No one was overly surprised anyway - what with Cloud dating Leon and Sora with Riku. But when a stuttering, red-faced Zexion had asked Demyx out only to be pounced by the exuberant sitarist, Hayner had finally said "screw it" and officially come out. The worst reaction he had received was Pence lamenting the fact that he was the only straight man left in Twilight Town. "Oh God, he's here," Roxas muttered, interrupting Hayner's trip down Memory Lane.

The younger man glanced toward the door and took in the sight of a tall, lanky red-head. He was dressed in well fitting black jeans and a black button-down shirt - a bit dressier than the rest of the crowd but no one seemed to mind going by the amount of drool flowing out of peoples' mouths. Two matching tattoos were under bright green eyes, which were scanning the crowd. They stopped once they found spiky blond locks and a small smirk graced his lips.

"What's his name?" Hayner asked quietly as a hush settled over the crowd.

"Axel Lea," Roxas muttered before grabbing his cousin's arm in a death grip. "You are _not_ to leave me alone at _any_ point tonight," he hissed. Hayner shook his head in amusement before turning back to look at Axel. A small frown marred his face as he looked at Roxas and Hayner. The younger blond locked eyes with the red-head before tilting his head subtly toward Roxas with a wink and a smile, letting Axel know Roxas was all his. A smirk found its way back onto Axel's face as he got the message loud and clear. Maybe this dance wouldn't be so bad after all. Hayner's decision immediately reversed when he saw the tall red-head turn to talk to someone behind him. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach because there was someone he had never expected to see again. Seifer fucking Almasy.

"Roxas, let's leave," Hayner whispered, distress clearly evident in his voice. The older teen followed his cousin's gaze and caught sight of the source of Hayner's distress.

"Oh, fuck," he cursed, remembering all too well how often his little cousin would come home bruised and bleeding thanks to the older man. "Come on, there's a side exit," he stated as he led the way. Hayner nearly cried in relief as he followed his cousin across the floor. He silently promised to volunteer more, to start attending church, he'd recycle, he'd -

"Hey Hayner!" _God dammit! _Hayner cursed silently as Sora tackled him. "You aren't leaving already are you?" Hayner let out a small groan. He hadn't missed the way Seifer's head had whipped around as Sora shouted his name.

"Sora, you idiot!" Roxas hissed at his brother. The small brown-haired boy looked from his brother to his cousin in wide-eyed confusion. "Seifer's here." Roxas informed him and Sora blanched.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"Is it too late to make a run for it?" Hayner asked, cutting his younger cousin off. He was only half-joking, too. If someone told him he'd make it he would be out the door in half a second, pride be damned.

"There are the people I've been looking for," a new voice interjected and Roxas groaned, turning and dropping his head into his cousin's shoulder.

"It's too late," he muttered.

"Why Roxas, I'm simply _delighted_ to see you again as well." Axel practically _purred_ at the architect. Roxas turned and glared but Axel had to be the only person outside of the blond's family who was immune to it. "Care for a dance?" he asked, grinning.

"He'd love to," Sora interjected, smiling at Roxas when the blond turned and glowered at him.

"Fabulous," Axel stated, winking surreptitiously over Roxas' head at Sora.

"Traitor," Roxas muttered but allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. "Keep your hands on appropriate places or so help me God I'll kick your ass while screaming rape." Roxas instructed and Hayner laughed as the taller man held up his hands in a placating gesture before doing as instructed. Sora disappeared back to his boyfriend's side and Hayner briefly feared he'd be left alone with Seifer but either the blond hadn't followed his friend or he'd disappeared before Axel and Roxas began dancing.

Hayner kept close to the walls as the night progressed. It served a double purpose: 1. it made it easier to keep an eye out for Seifer, and 2. it kept him unoccupied so he could keep an eye on Roxas and Axel. The older blond had relaxed as he danced with the red-head, especially since Axel was keeping his hands to himself. When the two weren't dancing, they were usually over with Hayner and the younger blond was beginning to think he and Axel could be great friends. If it kept up, Hayner figured it wouldn't be long until Axel convinced Roxas to go out with him as well. As the music picked back up, people flooded back to the dance floor and Hayner gratefully moved to the snack table to grab a drink.

"Come on, Seifer, just have some fun." Axel argued. Apparently Hayner had missed the red-head leaving the dance floor. He nearly choked on his punch before diving under the table. How had he missed the fact that Seifer was so close?

"I don't like dancing with people I don't know," Seifer drawled. Axel huffed in exasperation.

"Then find Hayner and dance with him." Axel argued. Hayner was rethinking how much he liked the red-head. "I saw your head whip around when Sora shouted his name. There's a history there. Want to share it?" Axel asked. Hayner, interested in what the older man would say, crept closer. All he could hear was silence.

"You and Roxas?" Seifer asked, ignoring Axel's question.

"Isn't he fantastic?" Hayner could hear Axel's smile.

"You've thought people fantastic before. You usually love 'em and leave 'em." Seifer stated. Hayner felt his mouth drop open. If that was the case, he'd have to warn -

"Not him." Axel stated firmly. "If he'll have me, that is it. He's amazing." A pause. "So's his cousin." Hayner's head whipped up. _What's Axel up to?_ He saw Seifer shift his legs.

"I'll grant you the fact that Hayner grew up handsome but not handsome enough to tempt _me_. Go back to Roxas; you're wasting your time here."

Five years ago, Hayner would have been attempting to beat the shit out the older man for such a comment. Now, he waited until Seifer left before crawling out from under the table and finding his friends. Huddled together in a corner, Hayner repeated the story to Pence and Olette, mimicking voices and actions as his friends' laughter ricocheted off the wall. Finishing with Seifer's last sentence sent all three into peals of laughter. Olette tried to stifle hers and when he followed her gaze over his shoulder he saw why. The older man stood not far from the trio, watching Hayner through narrowed eyes. Five years ago Hayner would have stormed over to see what Seifer's problem was, inevitably leading to a fight. Now, he just laughed and turned back to his friends.

* * *

"No way!" Hayner huffed, crossing his arms. "Auntie you _can't_ be serious! They're both adults," he stated, motioning to where Axel and Roxas sat at the table eating waffles.

"I'm aware of that sweetie," she stated as she dried dishes. "But I'm also aware of Axel's reputation. No offense, dear," she stated as she sent the red-head an apologetic grin. Axel shrugged. If having a babysitter was what it'd take to keep seeing Roxas, he'd do it. He had meant what he said to Seifer at the party.

"But why does it have to be _me_?" Hayner asked.

"Because, dear, Sora doesn't pay attention to anything but Riku." She smiled as she thought of her youngest. At first she had simply thought he was in the honeymoon phase of a new relationship but it had yet to fade.

"If you want company, I could bring Seifer," Axel offered casually. Roxas kicked the red-head in the shin and Hayner glared at the older man.

"If you _ever_ want a chance to date my cousin you will _never_ bring him around me." Storming out of the kitchen, Hayner missed the knowing look between Roxas and Axel.

"And you swear you're telling the truth?" Roxas asked in a whisper so his mother wouldn't overhear.

"Seifer admitted everything after the party. He finally got over his pride and admitted he's in love with Hayner. So now he's planning a campaign of seduction…or something along those lines." Axel responded. Roxas snorted but got to his feet as Hayner shouted,

"Am I babysitting you two on a date or not?"

* * *

Hayner groaned in frustration as he tried to get comfortable. Who the hell designed the worlds' most uncomfortable chair to watch movies in? Not that much movie watching was being done. Axel and Roxas were loving it up with intense whispering and wandering hands and Hayner was dutifully pezzing them with candy if a hand was missing for too long. Speaking of which… Hayner took aim and hit the red-head on the temple. Axel turned and scowled as Roxas chuckled. Hayner merely gave the man a pointed look and Axel sighed before showing both his hands to the younger man. Hayner nodded and turned back to trying to get comfortable as the whispering recommenced.

The movie was half-way over when Hayner felt the pressure in his bladder. Silently hoping that Axel and Roxas couldn't get into too much trouble the younger man exited the theater and made his way to the nearest mens' restroom. As he entered, the teen was both glad and annoyed that they had come on a weekday. On the plus side - no lines and no annoying people talking to each other or texting on their cell phones. On the downside - with such a boring movie there was nothing to look at but Axel and Roxas being lovey-dovey. Ugh. His musings were cut short as the bathroom door swung open and shut. Looking up from drying his hands, Hayner froze as Seifer paused inside the door.

"Lamer," Seifer greeted as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his overcoat. Hayner bit back the snarl at his old nickname. He wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

"Seifer," he stated as hostile as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you." Seifer stated, managing to look both unsure of himself and extremely bored at the same time.

"It'll have to wait," Hayner stated as he threw out the paper towel he had used to dry his hands. "I'm on babysitting duty," he finished as he moved to shove past the taller blond. Seifer's arm shot out and blocked his escape. "Seifer…" Hayner growled warningly. The younger man didn't fight anymore unless he had to but he'd make an exception for his old tormentor if he had to.

"I love you." Seifer stated easily. Hayner gaped at him.

"_What_?" Hayner asked incredulously. Seifer rolled his eyes before crowding the smaller blond against the bathroom wall. "Seifer! What are you -" Hayner cut off as the older man's lips crashed into his. The younger man made a squawk of surprise. He felt Seifer's smirk against his lips and the realization that he was kissing _Seifer_ hit hard. Shoving the taller man away, Hayner swung twice, punching Seifer in the face and stomach before kicking him in the shin and all but fleeing the movie theater. The fact that he had just left Axel and Roxas unattended was overshadowed by the fact that Seifer Almasy had just fucking _stolen_ his first kiss.

Hayner rushed into his apartment before slamming and triple locking the door behind him. He made his way to the couch on shaky legs – he had just _run_ three miles. It had _nothing_ to do with Seifer kissing him, thankyouverymuch – and collapsed. He had just gotten his breathing back down under control when his cell phone buzzed to life. The blond jerked in shock and sent his phone flying off of the couch and skittering across the floor. Groaning in annoyance, Hayner hefted himself out of his seat and onto the floor. He grabbed his phone, rolling onto his back as he answered it.

"Hayner! Where the hell did you go? What the hell am I gonna tell mom when she asks where you are?" Roxas demanded.

"Roxas," Hayner groaned, "not tonight, please. Yell at me tomorrow, ok?" Silence pervaded from the phone before Roxas asked,

"Hayner...what happened at the movie theater?"

"I ran into Seifer in the bathroom," Hayner sighed.

"So?" Roxas asked. "He didn't try to start a fight, did he?"

"No..." Hayner drawled. "Not exactly." He paused before deciding to just come clean. His cousin would eventually get the full story out of him anyway. He was evil like that. "He...told me he loved me and then..." he trailed off.

"And then _what?_" Roxas asked.

"Well...I punched him," Hayner stated, skipping over the part about being kissed.

"You...did he try to rape you?" Roxas demanded.

"NO!" Hayner scowled at the phone.

"So let me get this straight," Roxas began. "The guy you've been crushing on for _years_ – which I question your sanity over, by the way. Seriously, he kicked your ass everyday and yet you still like him – tells you that he loves you and your response is to _punch_ him?" Hayner opened his mouth to tell his cousin about the kiss but was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Go," Roxas ordered. "Call me later."

Hayner rolled to his feet, dropped his cell on the couch cushions and opened the door. He instantly tried to shut it again but Seifer shot out an arm and easily held it open. Knowing he had already lost the battle – he'd never be able to beat the older man in brute strength – Hayner jerked the door back open and had the satisfaction of seeing the taller man stumble.

"I'd invite you in but you've pretty much done that yourself." Hayner stated. "So what do you want?"

"If I said 'you' would you punch me again?" Seifer asked as he caught his balance and straightened up. Hayner glanced away from the bruise forming around Seifer's eye.

"You had that coming and you know it," the teen spat out hotly. He half-expected the platinum blond to say something demeaning or sexual and was surprised when silence reigned. Finally he sighed and leaned against the entryway wall. "Why are you _here_?" Hayner asked tiredly, his eyes falling shut. He tensed as he felt Seifer enter his space. He opened his eyes to see the older man staring down at him.

"You know why I'm here," Seifer stated. Hayner growled and broke away from the other man.

"Dammit Seifer! You spent the majority of our childhood beating the shit out of me! Then you disappear for five years, show up out of the blue and expect me to believe that you're in love with me?" Hayner demanded.

"It's not some random statement, lamer," Seifer shot back. "I always did like you, I just couldn't admit it. Too much pride..." he stated softly. "But I got over it and came home to apologize and tell you the truth."

"So apologize." Hayner stated as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Seifer choked out. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"You just said you came home to apologize and tell me the truth. You never apologized."

"Are you serious right now, lamer?"

"It's Hayner." The teen snarled and Seifer knew not to push his luck any further.

"Hayner," he began seriously. "I'm sorry that I constantly picked on you and beat you up when we were kids. It was out of misplaced aggression and pride and you didn't deserve it." Seifer stated. Hayner watched him through the entire speech but could find no hint of sarcasm or insincerity. Still...

"And if I said I didn't believe one word of it? If I told you that I thought you were full of shit?" he asked.

"Then," Seifer stated, circling the smaller blond, "I'll just have to prove to you how serious I am. And by the time I'm through, all your arguments will be useless," Seifer whispered into Hayner's ear before slipping out of the younger man's apartment. Raising a shaky hand, Hayner shut the door, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Hayner cursed as he crashed to the ground outside his apartment. "What. The. _Fuck_?" he demanded. He was going to be late for work! Growling, he picked himself up and turned to see what he had tripped over. He groaned as he caught sight of the bouquet of roses. Everyday since Seifer had kissed him, the older man had a dozen roses delivered to Hayner's door, a different color every day. It was beginning to become problematic – he had run out of vases and he was beginning to run out of places to put them. Knowing that he didn't have time to go back, Hayner grabbed the bouquet, slammed his door shut and sprinted to work. Leon raised an eye as Hayner all but fell through the door.

"Thirty seconds to spare," Leon stated. Hayner was thankful that Leon had enough tact to ignore the flowers. He was the only person who _wasn't_ pressing him for information about the on-goings between himself and Seifer. "You'll want to hide those before Cloud gets here."

"What?" Hayner asked, his head shooting up. Leon sighed.

"I told you a week ago that Cloud and I were going out to lunch today," he patiently explained.

"Oh, right. Your anniversary..." he trailed off. "Have fun!" He smiled cheerfully. Once Leon walked off to teach his lesson, Hayner's smile fell and he mentally groaned. He had completely forgotten about the lunch and he hadn't had time to pack a lunch this morning.

Hayner winced as his stomach gurgled for the third time in as many minutes. He groaned and dropped his head onto his arms. Leon wasn't due back for another half-hour and his stomach was trying to eat itself. Maybe he could sneak out quickly and – no. The patrons couldn't be left alone without an instructor and Hayner didn't want to get fired. As the bell above the door rang, the blond lifted his head and very nearly cried tears of joy as he watched Seifer approach with a bag from Hayner's favorite diner.

"Tifa said it was your usual," Seifer stated as he thrust the bag at the starving teen.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll pay you back!" Hayner stated, already tearing into his food. Seifer shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked at the shorter boy.

"You need to take better care of yourself, lamer."

"I'm sure you could find someone else to harass for a change," Hayner stated around a mouthful of food. Seifer narrowed his eyes and socked the smaller blond in the arm, though Hayner could definitely tell that the older blond had pulled his punch – it was unlikely that it would bruise.

"You free tomorrow?" he asked. Hayner contemplated the question. Ever since Seifer had begun this weird...wooing...of the younger blond he had occasionally asked this seemingly simple question. But Hayner understood what the older man was _really_ asking and had successfully evaded the question each time. Now, though, he was finally ready to put an end to their current arrangement. However...

"Tomorrow I'm on babysitting duty. I'm free Friday, though," he offered. Seifer offered a genuine smile before nodding and leaving the gym and Hayner tried to convince himself that his heart hadn't sped up at the sight.

"Seriously, how long is this going to go on between you two?" Roxas asked the following night. Hayner was overseeing things at Twilight Town's only restaurant and he had initially planned to observe the date from his own table. But Axel and Roxas had been interrogating him all evening, so he had wound up sitting with the two of them.

"Go back to making doe eyes at each other and let me eat in peace," Hayner ordered as he speared a piece of lettuce.

"Seriously, Hayner, it's been months." Axel stated. "When are you going to give Seifer a definite answer? The poor guy's obsessed."

"Seriously, Axel, Auntie was talking about letting you take Roxas on a date by yourself. Be a shame if I told her that you two ditched me here to go have wild sex at your mansion," Hayner stated as he crunched another bite of lettuce. Dinner was fairly quiet after that.

* * *

Friday arrived too quickly and yet not fast enough for the blond teenager. Even though he knew that he would have to give Seifer a definite answer tonight Hayner still had no idea what answer he was going to give the older man. His older self was ecstatic that Seifer was interested in him but there was a little thirteen year old boy who had had his face ground into the dirt everyday who screamed that this whole thing was an elaborate set-up so Seifer could humiliate him one more time. Hayner tried to ruthlessly squash that voice as a knock sounded on his door. After a moment's hesitation Hayner opened it.

"Hey," Seifer greeted casually. "Have you eaten yet?" At Hayner's negative answer, the taller blond grabbed Hayner's hand and dragged him to his favorite diner, barely giving Hayner enough time to shut his door. At the diner, Seifer ordered the smaller man's favorite and they ate in a companionable silence, Seifer paying for the meal despite Hayner's protests. Afterward, the teen trailed behind the older man as they walked to the park.

"So where were you?" Hayner finally asked, skipping a stone across the lake. Seifer shrugged.

"Everywhere. Once I met Axel and we became friends, I stayed behind with him in Traverse Town. When he decided to move here, I said I'd show him around. Plus it gave me a chance to see you. Honestly, I think that was Axel's only reason to move here. Meeting your cousin was just a perk," Seifer stated as he moved away from the pond.

"Axel knew you liked me?" Hayner asked, surprised.

"Not you, necessarily. But that I liked someone in Town. Roxas probably filled him in on the rest." Hayner scowled. Betrayed by his own flesh and blood. He winced as sweat trickled into his eyes and wiped his brow with a forearm. "Beach?" Seifer asked, catching the movement.

"Sounds _fantastic_," Hayner grinned.

The teenager sighed as the cool waves lapped against him. A small part of his brain screamed that it was getting late, he'd have to give Seifer an answer, but the majority was just too blissed out to care. Opening his eyes, Hayner scanned the water for the platinum blond, frowning when he couldn't find him. Turning around he groaned when he saw the tall blond heading for the ice cream vendor. Hayner didn't like sweets but he'd probably wind up eating it so Seifer wouldn't be offended. Sighing, the smaller blond swam for shore. Seifer met him at the water's edge and handed over the ice cream. Hayner took it and blinked.

"This is sea salt ice cream," he stated.

"Uh...yeah," Seifer stated, taking a bite of his own. "It's the only ice cream you'll eat." Hayner stared at the older blond. Hayner's own _family_ couldn't even remember that fact, which meant Seifer had remembered that all on his own.

"How?" Hayner demanded. It wasn't exactly a clear question but Seifer seemed to follow.

"You don't actually like ice cream. You like salty foods which is why the only ice cream you eat is sea salt," Seifer explained. "Though you seem intent on letting that one melt," he stated, gesturing to where the ice cream was running in rivulets down Hayner's hand. Hayner ignored it, dropping the ice cream into the sand as he hauled Seifer down and willingly gave him his second kiss. Seifer tensed before relaxing into the kiss and Hayner could feel the older man smirk before he pulled away. Still smirking, he leaned forward, muttering, "You're replacing our ice cream," before kissing the smaller blond again.

~Review~


End file.
